hallowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chronology
This page is dedicated to the history of the ''Hallows ''universe. Before Creation * Before the Creation event, the God and Goddess were all there was in a vast dimension of darkness. They floated through this space for eons until they eventually found each other. * Upon finding each other, the two fall in love and are happy to know that they're not alone. They're so happy that they begin a cosmic dance. This dance would create the entire universe. * Another entity that was travelling the galaxy, Death, met the two Primordial Entities and helped them begin to craft the universe. Age of Creation * The God and Goddess began creating the planets as well as Heaven and Hell. * After the planets and other dimensions were made, God and Goddess began creating the Angels. They started with the seven Archangels Michael, Raphael, Gabriel, Lucifer, Uriel, Raguel, and Ramiel. These would be the strongest celestial beings they had ever created. * The God and Goddess eventually would create the different Pantheons of Old Gods. * Other Angels were created along with the Cherubs. Age of Battle * Lucifer, growing tired of his mother and father's rule, decided to leave Heaven for Earth. Michael was saddened by this and went down after him to try and get him to come back. But Lucifer was having none of this and Michael was forced to fight him. * The two fought for seven days before Michael stood victorious. Lucifer descended into Hell, which he claimed as his dimension. Michael, feeling guilty for not being able to bring back his brother, changed his wings to brown. Age of Humans 1.0 * The God and Goddess would eventually create the first humans. They started with Adam and Lilith but Lilith didn't want him, mainly because she wanted to be his equal. This angered Adam and the God and Goddess sent Lilith down to Hell. * Lilith, after entering Hell, meets Lucifer. Seeing her beauty, Lucifer falls in love with her and the two eventually get married. * The God and Goddess eventually create Eve, Adam's second wife, which goes much better. Together the two lived in the Garden of Eden. * Lilith wanted to get back at Adam and upon instructions from Lucifer, turned into a snake and sneaked into the Garden. She convinced Eve to taste some of the Sacred Fruit and Eve would do the same to Adam. This angered the God and Goddess and they were sent away from the Garden. Age of Beasts and Gods * After the battle of Lucifer and Michael and the failure of Eve, the God and Goddess leave this universe to go on a spiritual journey. The Archangels are left heartbroken by this and go out to travel the Earth. The Old Gods are assigned to their parts of Earth by Michael. They become worshiped by Humans. * Camazotz, a bat God of Maya culture, gave birth to his children. His children were imbued with incredible powers of strength and speed but they had to feed on the blood of living beings to do so. This children would be known as Arch Vampires. * Fenrir, a werewolf Demigod and child of Loki, impregnated a human woman. This woman would give birth to pups who would be known as Norse Werewolves. * In Greece, King Lycaon is transformed into a bipedal wolf creature by Zeus. This started the chain of Greek Werewolves. * In North America, a woman and doctor named Margaret Von Sannon began practicing magic as a way to heal her patients. She would write down her spells in a notebook blessed by the Goddess of Magic, Hecate. * Lucifer and Lilith begin creating Demons and Succubi. One of them, Ariya, would become Lilith's favorite. * The Pantheons of Old Gods all create their own monsters as well. These monsters would plague the world for years to come. Age of Hunters * In the 1800s, a man named Jonathan Arnold Laudemilk began a secret society known as the Circle of Peace. This society was made up of men and women who were dedicated to hunting down the evil creatures in the world. * The Circle would eventually make a pact between the Werewolves, Arch Vampires, and Witches. The three species would never hunt or kill any of the members of the Circle or their descendants. In turn the members of the Circle and their descendants would follow this pact. * Jonathan Arnold Laudemilk eventually died and a funeral was held for him. * On August 12th, 1958, David Hallows was born. * Over the course of his life, David would hunt many monsters. He became a legendary hunter among the others. He would eventually marry a woman named Annabelle, who was a fellow hunter. * He and Annabelle would have a daughter named Diane. * Diane, when she became an adult, would meet a man named Mark. The two went on to get married. * On November 2nd, 1999, Anna Hallows would be born. David would frequently visit Anna and tell her stories of his hunts. * Anna would meet Shelby Moore in elementary school and the two became best friends from then on. They also met mean girl Bella Daniels. Other Events: * Michael would travel to Los Angeles in the 50s and become its protector. He went on to befriend Adam, the first Human, who had gained immortality. He also befriended a local witch. * David would meet Odin in the 70s as well as Michael. TBA